Petals of Wisteria
by AdorableMe
Summary: -The bright purple bulbs were strung on a thin string, with a single flower in the center, lighting up the whole sky-The wisteria took everything away from her-Mentions of CS.
1. Wisteria

**Petals of Wisteria **

_-There was a shot in the dark, I was caught by surprise-_

She doesn't look at the sign to the new town when she enters. A broken wooden sign with fading painted words hung above her head reading-

She stays on the bridge of darkness, with confident feet slowing down to small steps when she notices the sign. Finally. Her dark blue eyes turned stormy, and she suddenly felt the need to march in anyway, which she did, but not as sure with herself than she first was.

The dark sky was filled with clouds that overlooked her small figure. Flashes of lightning was seen if one cared enough to look (which she didn't, she just needed to go home).

The girl pointed her once bright features up and glanced around her from time to time to makes sure that she was alone. Although something inside of her couldn't make up its mind as to whether she wanted to be alone in this place or not.

Tiny shacks and huts were wrecked and destroyed by something she couldn't know, and everything about the 'town' made her want to run far away, yet she, herself as a person, as a whole wanted to stay here, to look for something.

She stopped and kicked the dirt ground, when realizing that she couldn't just stay here. the storm was coming, the winds were blowing, she was freezing, she needed to find-

soon after she found a mother, who at that time wished it was hers, cradling a baby wrapped in an old, torn, burgundy blanket.

"What town is this?"

she whispers barely above the thunder.

The mother looks up not startled at all-which startles her, very much so- and answers quietly in a cracked voice.

The girl looks at the crying baby when she hear her answer escaped slowly out of the mother's lips.

"Wisteria Town."

* * *

_-There was a hole it my heart, there were tears in your eyes-_

"Where have all the children gone?"

* * *

The mother asks for her name, and the girl quickly makes out a-

"Dawn."

Before the thunder rumbles and the rain begins.

* * *

"I am looking for someone," Dawn explains, in a rushed voice. "I have heard of the Zapdos and the fallen legendaries that cry to the heavens, and the wisteria that has reached the depths of the souls. And I need to know-"

"Do you have it too?" the mother asks carefully, slightly moving her child away from the girl.

"No, I do not."

_-As I tried to digest the words I couldn't believe-_

* * *

The huts are bare and the whole town is empty. The mother and the child stay in the broken hut with holes in the roof. Dawn looks at them, as the mother covers her baby with a ripped newspaper that looks like it had been from another era of time.

"It is a girl."

The mother says this when she notices Dawn looking. "Her name?" is the only response she receives.

"Is yet to be given."

"What is your name?"

_-Making it easy to hurt and harder to breathe-_

* * *

The storm comes to a close. Dawn shivers slightly, when the mother doesn't answer. Lonely drips of water fell from what was left of the roof, and the mother lays it on the cold, barren ground.

"My mother's name is Johanna," Dawn says. "I am looking for her."

The baby begins to sleep, and the mother looks at Dawn with big blue sapphire eyes. "My name is May."

"If only we had mayflowers instead of wisterias."

This makes May smile.

* * *

_-Take it all away-_

"Wisterias are growing everyday. The town was named after them, and I moved in with my husband after we got married. We both loved flowers so much that it seemed that a town named after them was the right choice. It was nice and quiet and beautiful.

"Wisterias hung from purple strings of bulbs, and at night they glowed like lanterns. When the wisteria came, it came from Zapdos because of the legendaries abandonment.

"Why he had to take it out on the most beautiful town in the world was besides me. His anger destroyed everyone."

A tear slid down her cheek.

"My husband has the most gorgeous emerald eyes, and he laughed when we got the news for the baby. That time we didn't know what would happen to us; we didn't know what the wisteria were capable of.

"My son was born, and-"

-_You tear me up-_

* * *

"He is gone now. My son is gone."

"He was only three!" she wailed. "He disappeared with the crowd that moved east. I searched everywhere and he is gone!"

Dawn nods and thinks of her mother.

* * *

-_Take it all away-_

"My husband went to look for him."

"Is he coming back?"

There is no answer.

Until-

"I can only pray."

* * *

Dawn looked at the baby. "And this is your girl." She concludes it without a thought. The night was getting darker and darker, and the clouds turned gray until they disappeared and the sky was an empty black without a single star.

"He has been gone for three months. My child has grew three months without seeing her father. We cannot grow weaker from here. He will come for us."

"What was your boy's name?"

"I will not say."

"My mother lived in Twinleaf before she came here to visit. It was only supposed to be two days to see her sister, but soon that turned into weeks and months and years and…"

"The wisteria are beautiful," May whispers.

She rests the baby to her lap and strokes her head.

"I do not know where she is."

"Everyone has moved east. To the ocean for a cleansing of the disease."

"Thank you."

* * *

"I will stay here," May states firmly. To wait for my husband and my child, no matter how strong the wind is. I will make sure that my baby is safe."

"I have no reason to stop you."

-_Be the one you were dreaming of-_

* * *

Days later, a man peered inside of the hut. He had bright emerald green eyes, and a smile that appeared on his face when he saw the sleeping woman and her child.

He glanced at Dawn, and nodded, mouthing a 'Thank you" to me. Turning away, he nudged May's chocolate brown hair until she woke up.

May was instantly teary at the sight of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. H whispered soothing words to her and smoothed out her hair.

They looked at the sleeping baby, before May smiled at me. "I am going south to the Hoenn region. Goodbye."

She stood up, and the man put an arm around her waist as they stared lovingly at the baby.

_-I guess this means goodbye-_

* * *

I miss my mother.

A boy peeked at me from the small opening of the hut. I saw him in the corner of my eye, and once we made eye contact, he scurried inside.

He had green eyes much like May's husband. I could only guess.

The small boy watched me for a second, and I did nothing to stop him. He took my hand gently and placed a soft object in it.

With that, he left me.

* * *

-_Take it all away -_

Purple burst of lavender, and a small string of glowing bulbs surrounded a tiny flower in the middle.

I closed my eyes.

-_It was enough-_

* * *

I inhaled the sweet scent, and the name left my throat quietly.

_Wisteria._

* * *

**A/N: **I have no idea where that came from. In case you didn't know, Wisteria is not only a flower, it is a disease. The story lyrics were based on Take it All Away by Owl City. Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Petals

**Petals of Wisteria **

_Just around the corner there's heartaches_

After that storm ended, it seemed like the next one that came never ended. At least, to Dawn. She rolled her eyes up to the sky. Thunder flashed through the clouds, and she was wet from the rain as she was outside.

She didn't know what compelled her to go outside, there was just something inside of her that didn't want to be kept inside that hut anymore.

The storm damaged the village even more since the departure of May, and Dawn could only cry along with the sky.

* * *

She couldn't recall a time that she was this depressed. She missed her mother, she wondered is she was even safe from the-

_Wisteria._

* * *

She inhaled.

Five seconds passed.

* * *

Ten.

Fifteen, _twenty_.

_Thirty_.

* * *

The wisteria in her hand pulled towards the wind and one by one the petals fell and drifted off from its stem, following the wind into the lightning.

"So pretty."

Dawn marveled at it while laughing silently inside. The more she thought about it, she finally decided that maybe this pretty flower, this beautiful piece of nature wasn't harmful at all. It was innocent, precious, like her mother. It wasn't a killer.

* * *

_Dreams that I've had left me feeling so bad_

Small children raced around the village of Wisteria, smiling and laughing like it was heaven for eternity.

The clouds became darker, the sky opened up, a small figure came up with its pink tail floating behind it.

"Mew! Mew!"

The children looked up at the creature and cried and shrieked. The ran and ran and ran, until-the was nothing-the stars never came.

_Where have all the children gone?_

* * *

Dawn was startled at the dream, remembered the pink figure-Mew-knew the children, they looked _familiar_, laughed at their silliness, cried at Mew's sorrow, _understood _where they had gone.

Then, her thoughts went back to her mother.

* * *

The blue haired girl ran around the ruined garden at the edge of the village through the rain. From her dream, she knew, she at least thought, that-_this is where the children have gone_.

Wisterias grew everywhere, some strung on violet strings hanging limply from trees. It looked strangely not abandoned at all, like there was some sort of life to the garden, and when she got to the end of it backed against a tree she faced the river separating Wisteria to-

The village name caught in her throat.

_Roses._

* * *

She waded in through the teardrops.

* * *

_The sun doesn't shine_

Everything around her was destroyed.

The water went up to her knees and the rocks her feet stepped on crushed her, and sliced through those perfect slim feet like knives-well, they _were_-and blood covered her legs like crimson skies.

The first name she thought of when she reached the other side was _Ash_. Then it was _Kenny_, and _Paul_, and somewhere in there, there was _Zoey_.

She called them, and the leaves rustled. She tried again and again and got no answer. Eventually, she found the strength to scream.

"_Ash!_"

* * *

A little boy about seven years old stepped out of the clearing with bloodshot eyes. His black hair was spiky and tangled, and one by one she called each of the names until they all came out to face her with unknown faces.

None had an expression, and when they saw her agony and frustration, they jumped in to hug her and cry along with her.

Zoey mumbled words against Dawn's neck.

_"I miss my mommy too."_

* * *

She took them with her, and they soon settled into the grass of the hut. Kenny raised his small chubby arm and grabbed Dawn's hand.

"Tell me about the wisteria!"

The name no longer got stuck into her throat again, it just made her silent. "Missy?"

"No, I won't tell you about the wisteria…" she trailed off, and he frowned.

"I'll tell you about roses."

Smile.

* * *

The wisteria she had from the little boy was gone, May was gone, Drew was gone, their daughter was gone, her mother was gone, she had _no one_.

_Filled with the sweetest memories_

* * *

_"Why can't we listen to the Wisterias?"_

"Why roses?"

Dawn smiled softly before saying.

"Better by far you should forget and smile

Than that you should remember and be sad"

"Wisterias…they're pretty, and because everything is gone, it doesn't mean that we should just blame everything on the flower. It was disease that kills, and the flower is just misjudged. There was nothing wrong with hating everything at the moment when everyone just dies or even worse, _leaves_.

"I had a friend that helped me understand how blaming your hatred on something that doesn't deserve it, is wrong, because in reality, you're just putting hatred on yourself. It's easier to love than to hate, and when you wait for someone you love very much, it helps you understand yourself better, and find the kind of person you were before the disaster. It's just how much you want something to happen, how much you want _someone_ to happen."

"Roses are pretty too," Zoey says.

Dawn nods briskly. "I know, they are."

"Who are you waiting for?" Paul asked.

"My mother."

* * *

They all grinned. "So are we!"

* * *

_I walk and cry with my heartbeat_

The children all huddled around Dawn and hugged her tightly. She smiled in return.

* * *

When she woke up, the children were gone, and she realized that she had lost another as well.

She didn't cry this time.

* * *

Instead, she left Wisteria to Roses.

* * *

What was the point of staying there so long? She wondered as she waded through waterfalls once again.

May and her family had come and left, the children…she hoped they were safe.

She couldn't help but think that she was the one that needed to be safe.

She wasn't sad but she wasn't happy either.

* * *

In her dreams, when she reached Roses, her mother would be there, waiting for her with smiles and sunsets.

She reached the town, it was rich with roses, but she was alone.

She bathed in them for days.

* * *

Things move on, she decided.

So did she.

She moved from town to town, southsouthsouth to the end of the world until she reached the Blossoms.

The town was empty as well, but she liked the flowers, every one of them different, unique, bright, colorful, _happy_, and she hoped to be.

But she still didn't have her mother.

* * *

She woke up in lilacs and blinked and cried in happiness.

Because there was May, arms open, waiting for her.

* * *

The children jumped on her and tears ran down her face and for the first time in ages, she felt like her heart began to beat as well.

She twirled them around and felt _free_.

Nothing mattered, she was happy to have _someone_ there for her, not driven away by wisteria.

* * *

Her gaze moved downward to lilies, and gasped when she saw her mother crying for her.

She ran and ran and ran through the lilies.

* * *

She grabbed her mother's waist.

It was _home_.

* * *

**A/N: **So...chapter three is the last chapter, whoop dee doo. **Blessed has been updated** yay! Please review that and this, love you guys! For more info on Anonymous reviews, see my profile. :)


End file.
